


Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise

by faneunice



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: There's a darkness upon me that's flooded with light.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/festivids/roadsigned.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by The Avett Brothers


End file.
